Black and white
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Momiji gets drunk and ends up in Hatsuharu's bed. Now he has to decide how to face the situation.


**My friend gave me the idea for this. So this is dedicated to him. **

**English is not my native language. It's Finnish. Using English, I can easily talk about politics or environment, but normal everyday situations are bit harder. (Are having a party and getting drunk everyday situations?) So point out any errors in the text, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… **

Drinking was never one of Momiji's strongest points. After few beers, he was already completely wasted. It didn't help that it was impossible for him to remember what he had said or done while he was drunk. The morning after was always dreadful for him. Usually, it was nothing too big, though.

Something moved under Momiji, who was laying on his bed. After opening his eyes groggily and blinking away the teasing sunlight, his mind finally registered that the bed _wasn't_ his and the something moving was something BIG. His hands were shaking when he looked under the covers. All he saw, was black and white. _"Oh no! Please say I didn't do it… I can't live with myself if I did what I think I did."_

Under the warm covers was sleeping Hatsuharu. He had a peaceful expression on his face and he looked very happy. His other hand was tightly wrapped around Momiji's waist. The young Sohma had never seen anything cuter and he blushed when he noticed that they were both naked. _"I can't help it. I love him so much, but I'm sure he won't love me back. If I leave now, I'm sure he won't remember anything about this escapade."_

The Bunny slid out of the bed. He winced a little from the pain in his hips, but continued on his mission. When he had found all of his scattered-around clothes, he left the room, but not until one final glance at sleeping Hatsuharu. He would never see his angel like this again. With one click the door closed after Momiji.

... Last night ...

(Hatsuharu POV)

_Everyone from the Sohma family had attended the New Year's Banquet this year. Kyo and Yuki were having a drinking contest and Shigure was being a pervert with Ayame. I was sitting in a corner staring at the dance floor. There was some alcohol circling around. I hadn't had anything to drink, yet, but I could see Momiji drinking shots in far too rabid pace. He was gonna end up drunk by the end of the night._

_If there's anyone who knows how to tell someone you love them, please tell me now. I have been in love with my cousin ever since Momiji tried to make me happy after Yuki turned me down. I guess that this turn of the events was to be expected. Now the only problem remaining is to tell him about my feelings._

_There was a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I got the greatest shock of my life. There standing right before me was my angel. Momiji was clearly drunk, because he was giggling and blushing like a little girl. Then he gave me his widest and happiest smile before leaping into my arms. I could have died then and there and been the luckiest man alive._

"H'ru! I-I-I thought you wouldn' cum here tonigh' an' left me sob all alone sob. Then I dedi-cedi-decide' to have sum drinks. Now I'm sob drunk. It's. All. Your. Fault." _Spooky, while drunk he's also bipolar. Better not get him angry, because he's already hitting my chest. Not too hard, but hitting nevertheless. He's also crying and laughing at the same time._

_Suddenly those beautiful brown eyes were gazing into mine. How I wish I could just close the gap between our noses and kiss those full lips that looked so inviting. The light shone from behind him, giving him an even more beautiful look. It only took me few seconds to notice that he was moving. When I realized what had happened we were kissing._

"I wuv you H'ru. I have for a really, reeeally, REEEEAAALLY long time." _I could only stare. This couldn't be true. Momiji. Loved. **Me**? But I'm just plain old cow. But before I noticed what I was doing, I heard myself answering._ "I love you too, Momiji." _Then we kissed again. Now it was more passionate and my tongue was playing around in his mouth. It was heavenly._

_Somehow we ended up in my room. We were undressing each other and locking our lips whenever possible. Momiji's skin tasted salty and sweet at the same time. His hands were running all over my stomach and under the rim of my pants. Suddenly, he was giggling again. I stared at him._ " It is true… All of your hair IS BLACK AND WHITE!" _We both laughed. He nearly passed out from laughing._

... The following day ...

Momiji was eating cereal in the kitchen. He had remembered all that had happened the night before and now he was really anxious to meet Hatsuharu. _"Did he mean all that last night? Hopefully he wasn't just saying that to keep me happy. I know I'm really weird when I'm drunk. Please, let him mean it. PleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE." _

Just then Hatsuharu walked in and sat on a chair. He looked at Momiji and smiled. Momiji blushed and lowered his head. _"At least, he isn't angry. So far, so good."_ "So, umm, Haru. You remember last night? I mean we…like…kind of…umm…hit it off." Momiji was stuttering with his words.

Hatsuharu stared at the young rabbit in front of him before bursting into laughter. Momiji was pouting, cutely, on his chair. Suddenly Hatsuharu stopped laughing and his eyes locked with Momiji's. A shock ran through their bodies and Hatsuharu leaned over the table to kiss the blonde. It wasn't passionate, but loving kiss and they soon pulled apart for air.

"All I have to remember is the way I feel for you. I love you Momiji." Hatsuharu had never looked so serious and Momiji felt a wave of happiness. They kissed again, this time longer, and after stopping to breathe, pressed their foreheads together. Two pairs of eyes were gazing into each others and the same feeling of love was reflected in them.

When Hattori entered the kitchen few hours later, the two lovers were feeding cereal to each other. Momiji was giggling and Hatsuharu looked happier than he had for a long time. The Dragon silently left and you could see a smile on his face. If you asked him the reason for his happiness, he would say it was because the spring was coming. Only his two best friends knew that he was smiling his match-maker smile that they were all too familiar with.

**-END-**

**My friend gave me the line: "It is true… All your hair is black and white!" That made us look really crazy in one café. I couldn't look at Hatsuharu without laughing for a week.**

**In Finland there is a saying: "Asses on one's shoulder." It means you are totally drunk and, for some reason, it came to mind while I was writing this. **

**REVIEW! Or I'll get sad…**


End file.
